Yao and the Demon
by Kitty Sue96
Summary: An evil sorcerer plauges a faraway village with four demons and Wang Yao is caught up in the middle of it. Demon!Russia, Demon!Baltics, and Fem!China used.  Warning: Language and Country death
1. Prolouge  1

Prologue.

Once upon a time, there was an evil sorcerer in a faraway village. The man was never remembered or known by anybody; his name was Mathew. One day it was raining in our faraway village, and Mathew had no place to go. He looked from cottage to cottage, all had their lights out; except the castle. He looked up in the pouring rain, unable to stand it any longer he walked towards that castle.

He knocked on the door and a very handsome prince answered, "Hello dear sir," the sorcerer greeted him. "I wish to stay here for a night eh? I don't have much to offer in return but a bottle of Maple Syrup." He told the prince.

The prince shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" he asked.

The sorcerer shook with rage, "I'm sick and tired of everyone forgetting my name and who I am! You and the rest of this village will pay; I plague thee village with demons of the worst kind! Enjoy your trip to Hell!" he shouted at the prince and stormed away.

The prince stared out the doorway in confusion, he turned towards his brother sitting in the living room, "Who was that?" he asked him.

Chapter 1.

A dozen dark clouds completely covered the sun and plunged the village into darkness. Arthur looked up at the sky, "It looks like rain….. Hmm..." he shook his head and continued to ride his horse through the woods. A strong wind blew through the area. A dark shape materialized at the gates of the prince's castle. A pair of purple eyes opened from the shape.

"Toris," it spoke, "Edward, Raivis, where are you three?" it asked. Three other dark shapes materialized next to the purple-eyed demon.

The green-eyed demon nodded, "We're all here Ivan," he confirmed. The purple-eyed demon, Ivan, nodded, "We were summoned here to wreck havoc on this village," he looked at the castle, "This is where we will obtain our bodies." He stated.

The green-eyed demon, Toris, nodded; "of course Master Ivan!" the demons walked through the gates and gazed into the front window of the castle.

The crystal-eyed demon pointed to a tall boy in the living room, "that must be the prince that Mathew was talking about," he thought aloud.

Ivan nodded, "fits the description, Edward…" he agreed. "Mathew said the prince's brother would have two of his friends over this day. Edward, Raivis, find them. Toris and I will take the brothers," he concluded. The three demons nodded and Ivan walked through the wall.

The prince was calmly sitting on the couch and he looked up suddenly at Ivan, "What're you-?" he swiftly stood up and his brother ran up the stairs quickly.

"Toris, Edward, Raivis, get them." Ivan ordered. The three demons behind him sprouted wings from their back and flew up a floor. The prince backed towards the wall.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" his hands shook violently as Ivan advanced on the defenseless prince.

"You seemed to have pissed off my Master, Mathew. He summoned me and my servants to wreak havoc to your village." Ivan explained.

A bout of screaming was heard from the upstairs portion of the house. "What are you doing to my friends?" the prince demanded.

"We have to weaken you up before we take over your bodies don't we? You'd fight back too much if we didn't." Ivan wrapped his fingers around the prince's neck and long black fingernails pierced his skin. The prince gasped and grabbed Ivan's wrists.

"L-let go…." He pleaded. Ivan smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry dear prince, but that is not possible." A pair of wings sprouted from Ivan's back and he flew a few feet in the air, still holding onto the prince's neck. "This will only hurt a lot." Ivan smirked. He threw the prince into the wall and onto the floor. Ivan floated back down to the ground and watched the prince writhe in agony.

A smallish man with shoulder-length chestnut hair strolled down the stairs with a small wound on his cheek. "Ivan…. We're all done, what about you?" he stared at the prince and at Ivan, "I guess not." He backed away and bumped into a smaller boy with short blonde hair. "Waah! Raivis! Watch where you're standing!" he yelled at the boy.

Ivan rolled his purple eyes, "you're all helpless," he looked down at the bleeding prince and kneeled beside him. "You're mine now, prince." He mumbled and put his hand on the prince's chest. Ivan disappeared and the prince's hair lightened to silvery blonde and his eyes shifted from green, to black, to purple. He sat up and brushed off his shoulders, "Where is Edward?" he asked the two quarreling demons.

Toris looked at Ivan, "oh, you got the prince… Uhh, he was having a little trouble with his guy." He explained.

"Look out below!" a voice yelled from the landing upstairs. Suddenly a body fell from the sky and Edward flew down to it. "Sorry, he was being stubborn." He explained to Ivan and the others.

Ivan stood up and walked over to the newly-bodied Edward, "Did you kill him?" Ivan asked as Edward stood up.

"I don't think so…" he tested out the arms and legs and brushed off his legs, "This freak wears glasses though." He scowled at the broken lenses resting on the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled the four demons. Ivan swiftly walked to the doors and swung them open. "Yes?" he asked the stranger.

Arthur Kirkland stood there with his horse waiting outside the gates, "Your Majesty," he bowed. "I heard screaming so I was a bit concerned. A thousand pardons." He explained.

Ivan looked at him in confusion and glared at the three demons behind him. "It's alright, my little brother just saw a mouse and he freaked." Ivan assured.

Arthur looked up curiously from his bow and stood up straight, he tilted his head and glanced curiously at the prince. "Uhh, Your Majesty, you have a wound on the side of your head. Are you alright?" Arthur glanced at Ivan's eyes and he shook, "You're not the prince." He started backing away.

Ivan glared at him. "Toris, Raivis. Grab him!" he commanded. Toris and Raivis ran past Ivan and grabbed the frightened Arthur before he could run. Toris pinched a pressure point in the man's shoulder and Arthur passed out. "Good, take him to the dungeons." Ivan ordered. "He'll die there and never speak a word of this, or anything." He chuckled darkly and shut the doors.

**Kitty: I really hope everybody likes the story, It's the first story I've ever really published on a website or anything –giggles- pleasant chapter eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Wang Yao was a charming young girl. Her father was a "magician". She knew that he had a special kind of ability but most people in the village just thought he was crazy. Yao rolled her dark brown eyes and played with her pony-tail. The book she was reading by the fountain was the classic fairytale of "Rapunzel". She loved this book so much; the bookstore keeper let her keep it! She giggled at her book when Alfred quickly sat next to her.

"Why hello there Yao," he greeted. "What're you doing?" he asked her.

Yao rolled her eyes again, "It's called reading Alfred aru, you should try it sometime…" she suggested.

Alfred snatched the book out of her hands and flipped through the pages, "What's this?" he pointed at a picture of Rapunzel letting down her hair, "Why is her hair so long? Does she have a disease or something?" he rolled his eyes and tossed the book into a small puddle by the fountain. "Oh well, you don't need that crap!" he giggle obnoxiously.

Yao gasped and quickly picked up the book, desperate to save the pages. "Aiyaah! Have some respect Alfred aru! You can't just throw books around! They're precious!" she yelled at him.

Alfred looked at her like she was crazy, "Whatever, but hey I was wondering if you would like to go out with the Hero!" he winked at the girl and flashed her a smile.

Yao glared at him, "After what you did to my book, heck no aru!" he stood up and clutched the book to her chest. She turned sharply but Alfred grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Uhh, ha ha! I must have misunderstood you, did you say no?" he asked.

Yao winced under his grasp and twisted away from him. "Yes, I said no Alfred aru." She turned again and walked away, "And don't you dare think of following me!" She yelled back. Alfred glared at her from the fountain; a man with shoulder-length blonde hair put his arm around Alfred's shoulder.

"Ahh, Monsieur, you don't need her! You have me oui?" he smiled at Alfred. Alfred pushed him away, "Get off of me Francis, Yao will be mine, whether she likes it, or not."

{* * *}

Yao sighed angrily and hung her book on a cloth-drying wire. "Me? Go out with Him?" she sneered in disgust. "He's an inconsiderate fool that is too full of himself for his own good aru!" she wrung her hands together and looked around. "Huh, I wonder where Daddy is. Has he been gone all day aru?" she wondered. She walked out the door and bumped into a large brown horse; Yao screamed and fell onto her butt. "Aiyaah! You scared the holy hell out of me!" she exclaimed and looked at the horse. "Huh? Where's daddy?" the horse looked at her pleadingly.

"Something's wrong with Daddy!" she exclaimed and hopped on top of the horse. "Go Brownie Go!" The horse rode off into the direction of the prince's castle.

**Kitty: I'm sorry I had to make Alfred the bad guy, but I had this pretty cool vision as him as Gaston (however you spell that). He's like the pimp of the village, he's "awesome" and handsome and attracts all the pretty girls –ehem- and guys I guess! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Yao rode Brownie to the gates of the prince's castle. "Daddy is in here aru? What would the prince want with Daddy that would startle you up so much?" she asked the horse. She hopped off the horse and opened the gates slowly. "Uhh, y-you just wait here Brownie aru! Yao will be back in a second!" She laughed awkwardly. Yao slowly walked up to the castle door and hugged her scarf tightly to her neck, "I-It's so cold," she commented.

Yao quietly knocked on the doors and tried to look in between them, "N-Nihao? Is anybody home?" she asked. The doors slowly swung open and she peeked inside. "Nihao?" She walked a little more inside when the door slammed shut behind her. She screamed and spun around.

A short boy stood in front of the doors, he had short, dirty-blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "Sveiki," he greeted her. "What are you here for?" he asked the girl.

Yao shook in fear, "U-Uhh, I came for my dad, he was riding our horse into the woods and he…" she paused, "H-He never came back aru!" she exclaimed.

The boy tilted his head, "That idiotic git is your father?" he asked rudely.

Yao gasped. "I don't even know you! You can't talk to Daddy like that aru!" he yelled at him.

The boy walked past Yao and opened up a stone door in the middle of two candles, "Just come this way." He told her.

Yao shook but cautiously followed the strange boy. The stairs twisted downwards and the air became colder and colder the lower they got. As Yao was starting to think that the steps would go on forever, it opened up to a large dungeon. "Aiyah! Where's Daddy?" she asked the boy.

The boy flinched slightly at the Asian girl's fire. "U-Uhh, the last one on the left," he pointed down the rows and rows of cages.

Yao ran into the room and followed the boy's finger. "Daddy?" she called, "Where are you?" she ran to the end and saw her father curled up in the corner.

"N-no more… please….." he mumbled to himself. Yao stared in disbelief at the once strong man that was her father. "Daddy! It's me, Yao aru!" she explained. Arthur looked up from the corner at his beautiful daughter, "Yao! What are you doing here? You have to run!" he crawled to the bars and reached through them, "Yao, run as far and fast as you can! The people here are monsters!" he exclaimed. Yao tilted her head, "Wh-What do you mean?" she asked.

Arthur opened his mouth to explain but his eyes widened as he stared at something behind Yao's head. He screamed and crawled backwards, "P-Please don't hurt her!" he yelled. Yao stared at her father curiously and looked behind her. A tall man with silvery blonde hair and shining purple eyes glared down at her.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Yao shook and she turned fully around, she leaned against the cage bars and stared in fear at the demon before her. "I-I was just worried about my Daddy! The little boy led me here!" she tried to explain.

"Little boy?" he asked and scowled. "Raivis. You will regret the day you ever became like this." He growled at the two. "Girl, you better leave. You don't want to hang around here long, and I don't want to ruin your pretty face." He growled.

Yao's eyes widened more and she gasped, "I-I'm not leaving without my father aru!" her eyes hardened and she glared at Ivan. Ivan was slightly surprised at the Asian Girl's courage, or stupidity he guessed. "That's not possible girl." He told her.

Yao stood up bravely, "Then take me instead!" she yelled at him. "Let my Daddy go, and take me instead aru!" Ivan was taken aback by her sudden outburst; he considered the deal and smiled.

"Da!" he exclaimed. "Edward, Toris! Take the father back to the village, don't hesitate!" he ordered. Edward and Toris walked down the stairs and unlocked Arthur's cage. "Raivis!" he called. Raivis timidly peeked around the corner.

"Y-Yes sir?" he asked and walked forward. Ivan smirked and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer, "Take our guest to a special room," he gestured to the little girl, Yao. Raivis shook and smiled in fear, "O-Of course Master Ivan!" he ran over to Yao and grabbed her wrist, "This way please!"

Yao tried to pull back, "B-But can't I say goodbye to my dad?" she asked. "I haven't even said goodbye aru!" her eyes filled with tears. Edward and Toris carried a limp Englishman out the door and tied his wrists around the horse.

"Ride safe now sir." Toris smirked and smacked the horse away. It rode off towards the village.

Back in the castle, Raivis pulled Yao up the grand stairs, "Please stop struggling! It was your idea to see your dad, it was your idea to stay here, and it was your idea not to run! And now I'm the one that gets in trouble, do you know what Ivan does when he's mad?" he exclaimed to the girl. Yao sniffed and shook her head. "He hits things! And mostly that 'Thing' is me!" he yelled.

Yao frowned and more tears streamed from her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get in trouble aru, and I just wanted to see my Daddy…" she silently sobbed into her chest.

Raivis sighed and stopped in front of a wooden, oak door, "I didn't mean to make you cry," he looked softly at the sobbing girl. "Listen, Ivan doesn't spare lives easily, he obviously has some kind of thing for you so you might want to consider yourself lucky that he let your dad go." He explained.

Yao sniffed and nodded, she wiped her eyes and rubbed her neck, "Wait, where's my scarf?" she asked Raivis. Raivis tilted his head, "You had a scarf? Well I'll look for it but you better go in your room. I have to make dinner." He gestured to the door and led Yao inside. "Uhh, have a good night," he slammed the door and ran downstairs.

{* * *}

Ivan sighed and stared at the cage that Arthur was held in. "Why did I let him go?" he wondered out loud. "He knows we're demons, and where we live. Then why the hell did I let him go?" he turned and punched the wall. "Was it that girl? Was it because of her that I let him go?" he thought and looked down. "What's that?" he bent down and picked up the white piece of fabric. "A scarf?" he put it around his neck and inhaled deeply, "I think this is the girl's. Maybe I'll just keep it awhile….." he thought and walked up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Ivan lay down on the couch in front of the lit fireplace. He rubbed the scarf around his neck and watched Edward and Toris play 'Sorry'. Raivis peeked over the couch at Ivan, "Uhh, Master Ivan? Do you think the girl might be a bit hungry now? She must not have eaten sense she left her cottage." Raivis asked.

Ivan smiled and nodded, "Yes, the girl must be hungry. Do you think she'll have dinner with me?" he asked whimsically. Raivis blinked and his eyes widened, "Sir, you sent her Father away beaten and weak. You locked her in a room and stole her scarf. Are you sure she'll want to have dinner with you?" he looked at Ivan like he was crazy.

Ivan's smile faded and he glared at Raivis, "Just make her come down to dinner." He ordered. Now it was Raivis's turn to smile, "Why don't you ask her? That'll show her you liiiiiiike her!" he taunted and backed away before Ivan could punch him. Ivan sat up and the scarf slid off, "Fine! I'll ask her to dinner!" he yelled at Raivis.

Toris's eyes widened and he stood up to grab Ivan's wrist. "Ivan! Please, control your temper." He told him. Ivan looked at him weirdly, "Like I have to do that!" he assured him sarcastically.

Ivan walked up the grand stairs and slowly walked up to Yao's door. He hesitantly knocked on the door, "Err, girl?" he straightened up his back, "You will come to dinner with me da?" he said.

"No! I'm not hungry aru!" a click sounded at the other side of the door.

Ivan's eyes widened and he glared at the door, "It wasn't a choice. You **will** come to dinner with me!" he yelled and tried to open the door. Yao had locked the door on the other side.

"N-no aru! I told you I'm not hungry!" she yelled.

Ivan growled and banged his fist on the door, "Come out here girl!" he screamed at her. Toris appeared behind Ivan and pulled him back, "Fine! Starve; I hope you starve to death girl!" Ivan yelled back.

Raivis quietly knocked on Yao's door and Toris kept Ivan downstairs. "Girl?" Raivis asked quietly, "Are you alright?" A click was heard on the other end and Yao peeked out the crack of the door.

"M-My name is Wang Yao aru." She told him. "Don't call me girl, call me Yao," Raivis nodded. "Yao, if you get hungry during the night, I'll keep the food warm for you." He assured her. "Ivan really likes you," he told her. "He just has trouble expressing emotion other than anger; you should've seen him when I killed my first human."

Yao gasped and stared at the boy with new eyes, "Killed? Human?" she asked in disbelief.

"I've said too much of that, just listen to my story." He told Yao. "Anyways, he was really happy and proud of me, so he patted me on the head. That pat was so rough he made me shorter about three inches!" he explained to her.

Yao's eyes widened and she nodded a bit in sadness. "I understand Mister uhh. What was your name?" she asked him.

Raivis smiled, "My name is Raivis, I'm not too good with last names so just call me Raivis." He bowed. "Anyways, If you get hungry, Dinner will be warm." He assured her.

Yao sadly nodded and closed the door; she locked it as soon as it was closed. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed. "What was Raivis talking about?" she wondered to herself. "Is he not human? It would be strange for a human talking about killing other humans. He would have just said 'The first time I ever killed **somebody**' instead of a human." She concluded. "But what about the prince, this is his castle isn't it? I haven't seen him anywhere; the only one here that looks like the prince is the man named Ivan. I didn't see anything other than skeletons in the dungeon area." She pulled at her hair and pulled it out of the pony-tail. "Aiyah! This is so confusing!" she sat up and her stomach growled loudly. "I guess I am hungry aru…."

{* * *}

Darkness had fallen upon the castle and its village. Yao peeked out the door and wondered if anyone was awake. She stepped out and walked a little ways down the hallway to the top of the grand stairs. "I wonder where the kitchen is," she whispered to herself. She tip-toed down the stairs and rounded the corner. She nearly head-on crashed into the man standing there. She stopped herself from screaming but fell on the floor, "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She whispered and looked up. It wasn't Ivan that stood there, but a shorter boy with shoulder-length brown hair. "Oh, Miss Yao. I'm sorry I bumped into you, are you hungry?" he asked and tilted his head.

Yao shook but nodded, "Y-Yeah, just a little." She confessed.

Toris smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Toris by the way. I understand not wanting to have dinner with Ivan; he can get a little scary sometimes… But he's a pretty good guy once you get to know him!" he assured.

Yao took his hand and stood up, "He isn't really showing the good guy attitude; he acts more like a demon than an angel."

Toris almost burst out laughing, "You have no idea how right you are!" he smiled a little brighter and led Yao into the kitchen. "Edward, Raivis! Get the oven started, heat up some leftovers, and cut the veggies! We have a very hungry girl here!" Raivis waved and smiled and Yao, Edward nodded and pulled out a few knives. Yao watched in fascination as the three demons tossed around knives and cut up vegetables expertly. Raivis stirred a pot on the stove and dipped a spoon in it.

"Would you like a taste?" he asked Yao and shoved the spoon into her mouth.

Yao's eyes widened but she smiled and nodded, the soup was delicious! One of the best foods she had ever had. Raivis smiled, "There's more where that came from!" he poured a good amount of it into a bowl and gave it to the starving girl. She took the bowl and watched them cook more food.

{* * *}

Ivan stared into the kitchen with envy and sadness. He let the door close and he sat down on the couch, "She wouldn't eat dinner with me, but she'll eat straight from **their** hands?" he thought out loud. He dug sharp, black nails into the cushions and ripped it open. The inside fabric of the couch cushions scattered everywhere like snow; Ivan buried his face inside his hands. "What do they have that I don't?" he asked himself. "I guess, maybe I should learn to control my anger. It doesn't seem to be helping anybody if I hurt them all the time." He concluded. He sighed and calmly stood up, "I would scare everybody if I just twirled in the kitchen all happy and crap," he sadly trudged upstairs to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next night, Arthur woke up from his bed and it was 8 o'clock at night and raining. "Yao!" he yelled into the dark, "How could I let that monster take you?" He swiftly sat up and punched the wall closest to the bed. "I need help to get you back Yao…" he stood up and lumbered towards the door. "I need help," he repeated.

{* * *}

Edward led Ivan into the dining room with a blind-fold on. "What the hell is going on Edward? I'm not hungry." He didn't resist Edward leading him anywhere. Raivis led Yao into the same room and sat her down in the seat on the end; Edward sat Ivan down on the opposite end.

Raivis whispered into Yao's ear, "Just… Please, give him a chance." He smiled and Yao gasped, "Aiyah! What have you got me into?" she shook as Raivis untied the blindfold.

Edward untied Ivan's blindfold and the two stared across the table at each other. Ivan blushed slightly and looked away, "Why did you drag me here Edward?" he asked urgently. Edward smiled, "Just enjoy the meal sir!" he assured Ivan.

Toris strolled in with two bowls of Chinese noodles and two pairs of chopsticks. Yao smiled at the meal and hurriedly grabbed the chopsticks, "Yum!" she exclaimed. Ivan stared curiously at the chopsticks.

Ivan shrugged it off as the other three demons left the room. "Listen, girl. I'm sorry about acting so scary when we first met." He apologized. "I-I really hope we can grow close to each other." He looked up awkwardly at Yao. Yao blushed a little and nodded, "I-I forgive you Ivan… Do you need help with your noodles? Do you even know how to use chopsticks?" she asked.

Ivan shook his head, "I guess not…" he told her.

Yao smiled, "Well, to start off, hold one of the chopsticks like a pencil." She told him.

Ivan looked at her curiously, "Pencil?" he asked.

Yao sighed in annoyance, "Let me show you," she stood up from her chair and walked to the other side of the table. "It's easy aru!" she held Ivan's wrist and positioned his fingers in the right place around the chopstick. Ivan's hand shook as Yao did this and he blushed a little more.

"I-I think I got it!" he assured her. Yao let go and smiled at him in disbelief, "Show me that you can pick up a noodle then aru!" she ordered him.

Ivan's hand shook and he tried to pick up a noodle, he threw the chopsticks at the wall and buried his face in the bowl of noodles, "I can't do it!" his yell was muffled by the noodles.

Yao's eyes widened, "S-Sir your eyes will burn from the spices aru!" she gently picked up Ivan's head and wiped it off roughly with a napkin. Ivan closed one of his eyes and tried to pull away from her grasp. "Hold still aru!" she yelled at him. Ivan's eyes widened at her sudden anger and held still.

"Sometimes you scare me…" he mumbled. Yao tilted her head.

"**I **scare **you?"** she asked him; "Sometimes I could just see little devil horns on you aru!" she giggled at her little joke. Ivan awkwardly smiled a little. "Let's try again on the noodles yeah?" she suggested.

Ivan bit his lower lip but nodded, "Da," he held the two sticks in his hand and held them out to Yao.

"Like this aru," she put the sticks in the right positions and closed Ivan's hands around them. "Now try making them move like a pair of scissors would." She explained. Ivan stuck out his tongue and picked up a noodle.

"I did it!" he smiled brightly and stuck the noodle in his mouth. Yao giggled and smiled back at him, "Good job aru!" she congratulated him. Yao stood up and walked back to her chair and the happy pair enjoyed the rest of their meal.

**Kitty: I think I really liked this chapter the best. It shows off Ivan's childish side and makes him a little less threatening to Yao-Yao :3 I just love it! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Yao laid on her bed deep in thought. She needed the cloth of her nightgown near her hips and sat up. The thoughts of her father echoed in her head, "Yao, run as far and fast as you can. The people here are monsters," she repeated his words out loud. "Is Ivan **really** a monster, or just monster-like?" she wondered to herself. "Even Mister Raivis said something about killing humans! He wouldn't just say that would he?" she tugged on her bangs furiously. "I have to know the truth!" she said in determination. Yao stood up and let her hair out of the pony tail. She unlocked the door and peeked outside, a tallish man with glasses stood in front of the door; she screamed and fell on her butt, "Jesus Christ you scared the holy hell out of me!"

Edward peeked around inside the room and chuckled nervously, "Ha ha, sorry Miss Yao. I was only coming up to check on you I swear!" he held out his hand. Yao took it and he pulled her up with inhumanly strength. Her eyes widened and she backed up a little, "I-It's almost midnight aru… Didn't you think I'd be asleep?" she asked Edward.

Edward shrugged, "Guess I heard you walking around, I thought maybe you'd be hungry." He smiled at her awkwardly.

Yao seized her chance and kicked the door close; As Edward was distracted she pinned his shoulders up against the wall and glared at him, "I have a couple of questions for you."

Edward was surprised at the small-bodied, Asian girl's strength and nodded, "Go on…" he said.

"What are you, what are Ivan, and Raivis? AndToris. What are you four? I know you're not human, and I haven't seen the prince anywhere!" she explained.

Edward sighed, "Ivan won't like it if I tell you…" his eyes shifted from crystal blue to black and his hands gripped Yao's shoulders, "We're Demons dear," he smiled.

Yao's eyes widened and she tried to back away, "Wh-what's wrong with your eyes?" she tried twisting away, "L-Let go of me aru! Aiyaah!" she screamed. Ivan suddenly appeared at the doorway and he glared at Edward.

"Edward. What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at him. Edward's eyes shifted back to blue and he released Yao. "M-Master Ivan, my apologies," he bent down on one knee and bowed his head.

Yao turned and looked at Ivan with new knowledge that he was a demon. She shook violently and grabbed her coat, "I-I have to leave!" she shoved her way past Ivan and ran down the stairs.

"Wait! Girl! Don't leave, please!" Ivan yelled at her. Yao sprinted towards the front doors and opened them all the way. Ivan was just sliding down the rail when Yao closed the doors behind her.

{* * *}

Yao shivered in the cold snow drifting down from the sky. She looked up at the gray, frightening clouds above her; a lone wolf howled in the background. Yao shook violently and nearly cried trying to find her way home through the woods. "Daddy?" she called, "Can you help me find the way home?" she sniffed and wiped a tear away from her cheek. A loud growl erupted from a shrub in front of her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

A German shepherd stalked out of the brush and a second one followed close behind it, dripping, white foam fell from their lips. Yao took in a sharp breath and stared at the dog, "Y-You look familiar aru… Aren't you Ludwig's dogs? You two are sweet as candy, Ludwig can't be too far from here can he?" she took a step towards the dogs and they growled menacingly at her. Her eyes widened and she took three steps back, "This isn't right, do they have rabies?" she wondered out loud. The leading dog took a few pads forward and barked loudly; Yao screamed. The dog lunged at her and a dark figure flew in front of Yao and blocked the dog from biting her. Yao fell back on her butt and watched the figure fight off the dogs.

The dog recovered quickly and leaped at the figure for a second time, the figure blocked his face with his arm and the dog clamped his teeth down. The figure growled and grabbed the dog's skull with his free hand and twisted it violently. The Shepherd yelped and lay on the ground, dead. The second dog hesitantly padded forward and growled at the figure. The figure surged forward and picked the dog up by its scruff; the dog yelped as the thing threw it into a giant tree. Yao stared at the limp dog as blood started flowing out of its mouth, her eyes widened as the figure gently glided closer to her.

"Girl, are you alright?" it asked.

Yao gasped, "Ivan aru! H-How did you know I was in trouble?" she asked him.

Ivan shook his head, "That doesn't matter, let's get you back in front of the fireplace; Where it's warm da?" he smiled and picked up Yao bridle-style. He spread his dark wings and flew swiftly back towards the castle.

{* * *}

"Doitsu Doitsu! Did you see that?" a man with auburn hair screamed and hid behind a much larger man with short blonde hair.

The taller man nodded, "Ja Feliciano. That flying bastard murdered my dogs." He stated dully.

Feliciano needed the man's shirt and shook in fright, "What should we do? We have to tell somebody that a killer with wings is out by the prince's castle! Veeee~ I've never been more frightened Doitsu!"

The man, Ludwig, rolled his eyes, "Come on Feliciano, we most certainly are going to tell somebody at least." He nodded and led the way back into the village.

**{- - - - - - - - End of Chapter- - - - - - - -}**

**Kitty: Yay! I introduced two more characters! Also, I love the pairing GerxIta (mostly because of my friend) but I thought it would be a good –ehem- foreshadowing to something later in the story :3**

**Btw: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly! ^u^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Ivan's wings retracted as he opened the front door to the castle. He set Yao down on the couch in front of the fireplace and rolled up his sleeve. A nasty bite mark lay prominent on his pale skin. "Wh-What the hell is this?" his arm shook.

Yao sat up and examined his arm, "Oh my aru. Did one of the dogs bite you? I think they had rabies aru!" she stood up from the couch.

Ivan nodded, "Da, one of them bit me, but I don't think I can contract any diseases of the human world," he explained quietly to Yao. He sat down on the couch and Yao ran to the bathroom, "Wh-Where are you going? Girl?" he yelled worriedly.

Yao came back with a cloth and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "This may sting a little bit aru. It isn't water but It's called rubbing alcohol, It'll make your wound heal faster and you won't get an infection aru!" she explained.

Ivan's eyes brightened, "Alcohol? Like Vodka?" he smiled but Yao shook her head. "No aru, if someone like me tried to drink I'm sure I'd die…" she tried explaining to Ivan. His head fell and his bottom lip stuck out, "Dang…"

Yao rolled her eyes and poured a little bit of it onto the cloth, "You might want to grit your teeth aru," Ivan looked at her in confusion. She put the cloth on Ivan's arm and he leaped to the other end of the couch.

"What the hell? That's nothing like alcohol! That's fire!" he screamed at her. Yao glared at him, "Well there's nothing else in the world that would help you right now except this. So grit your teeth and pull through it aru!" she said sternly.

Ivan scooted closer to her and hesitantly held out his arm, "I-is there any way you make it hurt less?" he asked. Yao shook her head and sat next to him on the couch. She looked at him and smiled, "It's better than getting an infection aru," she put the cloth back on his arm and Ivan bit his bottom lip.

"Girl," Ivan looked at her. Yao patted his arm with the cloth and looked back at him. Ivan bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us before. I thought you'd freak out and run away, and you did…" he scratched the back of his head and felt his cheeks get hot. "I just didn't want to lose you…" he explained quietly. "Я тебя люблю," he said to her in Russian.

Yao tilted her head and smiled, hoping that didn't mean anything bad. "I have no idea what you just said aru, but right back at you." She leaned in slowly and kissed him on the cheek. Ivan blinked in surprise and his face got red. A trio of "Aww's" was heard from behind the couch. Ivan's eyes widened and he ripped his arm from Yao's grasp and peeked behind the couch. "You three are so immature!" he screamed at the three remaining demons. Raivis giggled and ran upstairs; the others laughed and followed him.

Ivan smiled at Yao, "One second girl…" he spread his wings and chased after the three troublesome demons; Yao giggled and watched him fly after them.

{* * *}

Alfred slammed a tall glass down on the bar counter, "Give me another Kiku,"

A smallish black-haired man with a bar apron on his waist, "Another Coke Alfred-san?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, "If I taste one bit of diet in there so help me!" Francis put a hesitant arm around Alfred's shoulder, "Ah, Monsieur, let's not get mean now oui? It's a beautiful night!" he told him. Alfred nodded, "Yeah, you're right Francis… I'm just a little bummed about Yao."

Kiku slid a tall glass of Coke over to Alfred across the counter; Alfred grabbed it and took a big gulp from it. Suddenly, a man with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows burst into the bar.

"Help me! Somebody has to help me! Anybody, my daughter is in trouble!" he stumbled over to Alfred and grabbed his collar, "Please help me you bloody wanker!" Alfred set down his glass and looked at Arthur like he was crazy.

"Has little Arthur Kirkland seen another flying monster again?" he asked him teasingly. Arthur glared at him, "It's not fake! I'm telling the truth you git! My daughter Yao has been taken by a flying monster!" he screamed at Alfred.

Alfred tilted his head, "Yao? Like Wang Yao?" Alfred stood up and faced Arthur, "You better not be pulling my leg Arthur dude! If Yao is really in trouble we have to save her!" he said in determination.

Arthur smiled toothily, "Thank you!" he said to Alfred.

Alfred nodded and smiled back, "Kiku! Get me another, for him… I think he needs it," he burst out laughing. Arthur's smile faded, "You still think I'm lying! I would never lie about my daughter!" he glared at Alfred.

"He's not lying." A voice said at a nearby table. Alfred stopped laughing and looked at the man.

"Ludwig? You too? Has the whole village gone mad?" he asked to the ceiling.

Ludwig shook his head, "I was out looking for my dogs when I saw a flying beast kill them both." He explained.

"Veee~ I saw it too!" Feliciano added in.

Alfred looked from the pair, to Arthur and back again, "So something took Yao, something we have to kill." He said in determination.

Arthur nodded, "Thank you!" he smiled again. Alfred looked back at Arthur, "How many are there, what are they, and what do they look like?" he demanded from Arthur.

Arthur bit his bottom lip and thought, "Four, there are four of them! They were demons! I could tell from their eyes!" he exclaimed.

Alfred nodded, "So they must have horns, and devil tails!" he looked at Arthur and he nodded. Ludwig tilted his head, "I didn't really see horns…" but his comment was ignored. Alfred leaped onto the bar counter and stared at everyone in it. "They are tall demons! With razor sharp teeth and claws like lions!" he yelled.

Arthur nodded madly, "Yes! That's exactly right!"

Alfred hopped down and grabbed a blonde-haired woman by the waist, "They go around the village and eat our children at night!" The woman gasped and covered her mouth. "Th-That's terrible!" she exclaimed. Alfred smirked, "They have bright red eyes that pierce your soul! They'll make you do anything, anything," he emphasized to Kiku.

Kiku covered his mouth with one hand, "I agree with whatever Alfred says," he assured him.

Alfred made a hero pose on a bar stool, "Then we should go to that castle and kill them!" he announced. "Who wants to follow the Hero!" he screamed.

The men in the bar cheered and raised their glasses. Alfred laughed, "Women, you stay at home and protect our houses! The men will fight!" A white-haired man struggled to hold back a brown-haired woman.

"That's not fair! I want to fight!" she growled at him.

Alfred's eyes widened and he smiled awkwardly, "Uh, I meant men and Miss Eliza will fight!" he yelled and the woman smiled. Alfred jumped onto the counter and raised his glass, "One more round and we'll be off!" The other men cheered and raised their glasses.

Feliciano clung tightly to Ludwig's shoulders, "Ve~ I feel like we should be singing," he confessed to Ludwig.

**[- - - - - - - -End of Chapter- - - - - - - -]**

**Kitty: I love the first half of the chapter, It's so heart-warming in my opinion *u* As a matter of fact, I loved writing the second half! I hope no one gets offended if they find Alfred too stupid or something ^^; I love you all!**

**Ivan: oh, Privet! I noticed that our author wrote something in Russian up there! ****Я****тебя****люблю**** is translated into "I love you". That's happy da? ^J^**

**Kitty: I guess I never mentioned this before, but no copyrite intended on the names or likeness of the characters. They don't belong to me! –giggles-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**[I understand this may be a bit confusing, time wise. The scene in the bar happened a couple of days after Ludwig and Feliciano saw Ivan killing the dogs. –ehem- and err, I guess Arthur was passed out for a few days before he went to the bar to ask for help. I hope that clears a few things up! ^^;]**

Yao sat on her bed cross-legged and looked sadly at Ivan.

"Are you sure you have to see your father?" he asked Yao.

Yao nodded, "I haven't seen Daddy in forever aru!" she told him. "I just want to visit for a few days, and then I'll be back! Pinky Promise aru?" she held out her pinky to Ivan.

Ivan tilted his head in confusion, "Pinky Promise?" he asked in confusion.

Yao snickered, "I can't believe how much you don't know aru!" she held Ivan's hand and pulled out his pinky, "Like this…" she wrapped her pinky around his, she bobbed her hand up and down. "That's a pinky promise aru, It means that I'll never let you down." She smiled and tilted her head, "If I break this promise, you can cut my pinky off aru!"

Ivan gasped, "Why would I want to do that?" he yanked his pinky away from Yao's grasp, "Such a strange human ritual…" he held Yao's hand, "I don't care if you break it, and I can just fly over and visit you. I just don't want to cut off your pinky…" he confessed to her.

Yao blushed lightly, "I-I have to go…" she lowered her head. Ivan thought a little, "Maybe Raivis should escort you home da? I don't want a repeat of last time" he smiled a little and patted her head.

Yao nodded, "Xièxiè Ivan." She stood up from her bed and awkwardly smiled at him, "You know, I was really frightened of you when I first saw you… But you're really sweet."

Ivan blushed, "D-da…" he stood up abruptly, "Y-you better go." He shook a little and tried to hide his face.

Yao walked down to the door where Raivis was waiting for her, "Goodbye Ivan…" she waved at him.

Ivan waved back, "Goodbye Yao…"

Raivis led the way out and Yao closed the door behind her; after a few steps inside the woods, Yao stopped and gasped. Raivis looked behind him curiously at Yao, "What's wrong Miss Yao?"

She blushed slightly, "He called me Yao…" she said softly.

[* * *]

Alfred held high a flaming torch, "Arthur dude! The beast, it lives the castle?" Arthur nodded, "Yes! I don't care how many of those monsters you kill, but I want you to get my daughter back!" Alfred smirked and nodded.

Miss Eliza, the brown-haired woman, raised a frying pan high in the air, "Let's go already!" she shouted. Alfred looked at her and the group of fighters cheered in unison. Alfred hopped down from a small pile of boxes and led them towards the forest, "What're we gonna do?" he shouted.

"Kill the beast!" the mob shouted in return.

"And who're we gonna save?"

"The Girl!"

Alfred nodded obnoxiously and heard a rustle in the brush ahead. "Wait." He signaled the crowd and aimed his pistol ahead. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

The brush quivered violently and a tattered Wang Yao fell out of it. "Aiyah! Alfred aru, what's your problem pointing that gun at me!" she stood up swiftly and Arthur forced his way through the crowd.

"Yao!" he broke through and held his daughter in a tight embrace, "I thought I lost you Yao! Never leave my side, please!" Yao looked at her father and hugged him back softly, "I missed you too Daddy… but I have to go back." She explained.

Alfred and the rest of the mob gasped, he hopped forward, "Did those beasts put a curse on you?" he demanded and turned towards the crowd. "That means we **have** to kill them! Yao needs freedom as much as the rest of us! We have to kill them!" the mob roared in agreement.

Yao pulled herself out of her father's grasp and faced Alfred, "Aiyah! It's just a misunderstanding aru! I mean, not really because they haven't really mentioned killing the village," she added quietly, "But you can't kill them aru!" she protested.

Alfred gasped dramatically, "They have her brainwashed as well!" he exclaimed and raised his torch, "Go my mob! We have to kill the beast!" he marched forward and Yao jumped in front of him, "No aru!" she screamed.

Alfred sighed in annoyance, "Arthur, can you keep her here?" Arthur nodded vigorously, "Yes, just kill those monsters that kidnapped my daughter!" Arthur grabbed his daughter's wrists and tried to hold her back. Yao struggled and started crying, "No! You can't kill them!" she screamed and tears streamed down her cheeks.

[* * *]

Yao sobbed loudly in her old room at Arthur's house, "It's not fair Daddy! They're sweet, and nice! They're not monsters!" she glared at Arthur. He patted his daughter's back, "I'm sorry, but it has to be done Yao," he tried to explain.

Yao growled inhumanly, "It does **not** have to be done!" she screamed at him.

Arthur gasped and leaned back a little bit, "I-I'm sorry dear…" a soft knock sounded at the door and Arthur stood up to answer it. Yao lay down on her stomach on the bed and sobbed loudly into her pillow.

"It's one of them! They came back to kill us!" she heard her father scream from the front door. Yao peeked through her fingers and Raivis strolled in the cottage as Arthur was cowering in the corner.

"Miss Yao, we have to get back to the castle. Did you see that mob? It'll destroy them without us!" he explained.

Yao quickly sat up, "B-But what would I do to help?" she asked him.

Raivis thought, "I think Ivan would fight harder if he saw you cheering him on?" he suggested with a smile.

Arthur staggered to his feet and held out a silver cross, "Demon. I want you out of my house!" Raivis looked at him and eyed the cross; "Sir, I'm not here to hurt you!" he took a step back and tried not to look in fear at the cross.

"Daddy!" Yao leaped in between them and glared at her dad, "He's my friend Daddy, so you have to treat our company as a gentleman would." She shoved her dad's words right down his throat. Arthur struggled and looked past Yao to the demon behind her. He doesn't look any different than a normal soul would, he looked genuinely concerned about his daughter's and his family's safety. He was similar to Arthur morally. Arthur sighed and dropped the cross, "Fine, you should probably go save your friends…" he looked at Raivis with hardened eyes, "Don't let my daughter get hurt." He demanded of him.

Raivis bowed his head, "Of course Sir…" he raised his head again and held Yao's wrist, "Let's go Miss Yao." Yao nodded and followed Raivis back into the forest.

(- - - - - - - -End of Chapter- - - - - - - -)

**Kitty: Oh. My. God. GUESS WHAT'S NEXT? The huge fight between mortals and demons! I know I sorta ended on a cliffhanger but I'll try to update A.S.A.P! I pinky promise! –holds out pinky- No copyrite intended.**

**Yao: Nihao! I noticed a Chinese phrase included in their aru! Xièxiè is 'Thank You' in Chinese! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Alfred stood in front of the castle with the eerie mob standing silently behind him.

Eliza shoved her way next to Alfred and hit him lightly on the back of his head with her frying pan. Alfred looked at her and rubbed his head, "What was that for?" he asked her.

She glared at him, "Are we going in the castle or what?" she demanded of him, the crowd behind them cheered. Alfred sighed in annoyance, "Well I wanted to try the whole 'take them by surprise' tactic but I'm sure they already heard us!" He emphasized to Eliza.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "They probably saw the torches from the village," she pointed out, "And the noise we've been making haven't really helped!"

A smaller, blonde-haired man with a shotgun in his hands appeared next to Alfred, "Let's just invade already!" he said sharply.

Alfred (O'n'O)-ed, "Fine Vash, keep your pants on jeez…" he held his pistol in front of him and faced the front door. "Let's go!" he screamed and the crowd cheered, including Vash and Eliza. Alfred kicked the doors opened and pointed the gun. The living room was deserted.

Alfred hesitantly stepped inside, "Maybe you want to go first Eliz-?" he looked behind him but Eliza ran in front, searching the house. "Oh, sense I'm the Hero, I'll look for the leader Demon!" he giggled obnoxiously and ran up the grand stairs. The mob flooded the house, hungry for Demons.

[* * *]

Toris hid underneath the grand stairs, hugging duel butcher knives to his chest, he heard the sounds of humans running around the living room, thrashing the whole place.

"Kesesese! A stone door!" a voice announced. "I'll check this out!" he heard the door open and people shuffle in.

"Edward, don't get yourself killed by mere mortals," Toris whispered to himself, knowing that Edward was hiding in the dungeons.

A snicker beside him startled the hiding Demon, "I found you scum." The voice flashed a large gun and aimed it at Toris's head. Toris gasped and kicked the man in the gut. He grunted and fell to his knees. "It's here! I found one!"

Toris dashed from his hiding place and found himself surrounded by villagers. He screamed and brandished his knives, "Stay away!" he threatened. The man from before swung his shotgun and pointed it at Toris's head.

Toris grabbed the front end of the shotgun and shoved it back into the man's head. He yelped and fell to the ground.

A woman with long, chestnut colored hair screamed and ran toward the Demon with her frying pan high in the air. Toris ducked and heard a scream coming from the dungeons, "Waah! I found one! Eliza, Help!" it said.

The woman paused and turned her head towards the dungeons, as she was distracted Toris slashed at her stomach. She stared at the blood with wide eyes, "G-Gilbert…" she whispered and fell backwards, "You idiot…" she finished.

Toris stood up straight and stared at the people surrounding him. "Why are you here?" he asked. "We haven't done anything to you! Are you people so half-witted that you have to rampage into a castle and kill anything you see?" he demanded.

A smallish black-haired man slowly made himself to the front of the crowd, "E-eto… We were only following Alfred-san's instructions. He told us that a little girl was kidnapped and we had to kill the kidnappers. Even Ludwig-san and Feliciano-san said that they saw a flying beast killing dogs!" he exclaimed.

Toris lowered his knives, "Was there anything wrong with the dogs?" he asked. "Rabies maybe?"

The man shook, "Eeetooo…" he looked up, "B-but you hurt Eliza-san!" he said trying to put blame onto the Demon.

Toris's eyes shifted black, "And I'll hurt you too if you don't leave right this second." He demanded.

The man backed into the crowd, shaking feverishly. The shotgun guy staggered to his feet.

Toris looked from the man, to Eliza, and to the crowd. "Fine." He raised his knives, "Come at me."

[* * *]

Edward kneaded the end of his shirt as he heard stomps and shouts above him; "They're here…" he dashed and hid in the dark corner of the last cell.

He heard the door open, "Kesesese a stone door! I'll check this out!" he heard a voice yell. Edward stood perfectly still as he heard two figures shuffle down into the dungeons.

"Come on you pansy! It was just a cobweb Kesesese!" the first voice yelled.

"Well sorry if I don't know what the heck is down here, is that a skeleton?" the second voice screamed. Edward poised himself to launch upon the men as they grew closer to his cage; his fingernails became longer and thicker, they turned a solid black.

"Hey look! There's something back there!" a man with white hair pointed in the direction of Edward's corner. "You go first Roderich!" he announced.

The man with shorter, chestnut colored hair rolled his eyes, "You're the one with the 'awesome' sword, why don't you go in first?" he asked.

The first man laughed obnoxiously, "Fine! The Awesome Me will show you how it's done!" he held out a thin sword out in front of him and advanced upon Edward. "I think there **is **something there…" he said curiously.

Edward growled and leaped on the man and clawed at his throat. "Waah! I found one! Eliza, Help!" he screamed.

The first man pointed his own sword at the Demon, "Get off of him now." He demanded. Edward looked up and pinned Gilbert's throat down with his fingernails.

"And why should I do that?" he asked.

Roderich swiftly grabbed Edward's hair and pulled it upward, he thrusted the blade at his throat. "That's why." He answered.

Edward smiled and pushed his thumb nails into Gilbert's windpipe, Gilbert gasped hoarsely, "B-Brudder…" he said scratchily.

Roderich glared at him and pushed the blade closer to Edward's neck.

"You're friend is closer to dying then I'll ever be. If I lose this body I can just go to another, maybe yours…" he smirked and drew a small amount of blood from Gilbert's neck. Roderich's eyes widened and he dropped the blade. Edward stood up, "Good little one…" he patted the man's head and his eyes shifted black.

[* * *]

Alfred held his pistol out in front of him as he walked slowly down the dark hallway. He peeked into the room and slowly opened the door. A dark figure stood at the other end of the room, staring out the large, open window.

"Toris?" it spoke without turning around, "Are they all dead?" It asked.

Alfred glared at its back, "If you replace the name Toris with Alfred, then yes, all the Demons are dead!" he shouted at the figure. It turned around swiftly, Alfred figured out it had short, silvery-blonde hair and piercing purple eyes; those eyes twisted up into a glare.

"Who the hell are you?" he said through his teeth.

Alfred smirked, "I'm the Hero who is going to send your sorry ass back to hell!" he pointed the pistol at Ivan and fired.

Ivan expertly dodged the bullet and dashed towards Alfred. Alfred's eyes widened and he buffaloed Ivan over the head with it. Ivan dropped to the ground and held his head.

Alfred laughed nervously and backed up, reloading his pistol. Ivan staggered back to his feet and growled at Alfred, "Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" he repeatedly muttered. "You're the Alfred who always annoys my Yao da?" Alfred's eyes widened, "And are you the sick bastard who locked her up in this dingy castle?" he countered.

The two glared into each other's eyes, Ivan's shifted to black and his fingernails turned an ugly shade of black. "I'll gouge your eyes out!" he leaped at Alfred and smacked the side of his head.

Alfred stumbled to the ground and held his bleeding ear; Ivan kicked the pistol out of the American's hand and it skidded towards the window.

He propped himself up on his elbows and staggered to his feet, "I don't need that." He lunged at Ivan and shoved his fist into Ivan's stomach. He coughed and grabbed onto Alfred's hair and lifted him a few inches off the ground. Ivan put his free hand at Alfred's neck and pinned him up against the wall. Alfred gasped and glared at the Demon.

"Go ahead! Kill me! But what would **Yao **say if you killed someone from her village? Huh?" he screamed.

Ivan pierced Alfred's windpipe with his nails, "Maybe I will kill you da? Do you have any last words?" he asked smiling.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something when a small, Asian girl burst her way through the window, "Ivan aru!" she screamed.

Ivan quickly let go of Alfred and turned towards Yao, his eyes shifted back to purple, "Yao! You came back!" he ran towards her and gathered the girl up in a huge bear hug.

Yao choked slightly, "I-Ivan aru, can't breathe!" she staggered out. Ivan quickly let go of her and smiled, "Sorry…" he apologized.

Alfred coughed heavily behind the happy pair and Yao peeked behind Ivan to see, "Alfred aru?" Ivan looked behind him and growled at Alfred. He staggered to his feet and glared.

"Demon, get your dirty fucking hands off that girl." He threatened.

"Alfred, stop being cruel aru!" she yelled at him.

"He almost killed me! How are you defending something, that isn't even **human!** You don't even know what he's done! That **thing** has probably killed hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people; people like you, me, and even your dad! If we don't kill him now, he'll keep killing!"

Yao opened her mouth to say something, but lost her words. She glared menacingly at Alfred, "How many people have **you** hurt Alfred? How many innocent lives aru?" she countered. "Ivan is human, just a certain kind. He has feelings, he has friends, and he has a father."

Ivan looked at Yao and smiled, pleased that she had stood up for him. Yao smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. Alfred's eyes were the perfect scene of anger and envy.

"Noo!" he screamed and launched himself at Ivan; Ivan shoved Yao out of the way as Alfred decreased distance between them. Alfred shouldered Ivan off of his balance and towards the open window, "Die Demon!" Alfred shouted and pushed Ivan off the edge. Yao screamed, "Ivan!" her voice echoed through the room.

(- - - - - - - -End of Chapter- - - - - - - -)

Kitty: Sorry I had to end this a little early, but it might be the longest chapter so far! :'D I really appreciate the reviews, and part of the fight scene was dedicated to 'fire hores is awesome'. Don't worry, Eliza isn't dead…. Maybe ;3

This might have been left at a cliffhanger, there might be more fighting and a little bloody scene ahead, I hope I got the fight scene good! I tried super hard! I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

**[Warning: Country Death! :O]**

Wang Yao dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly into her hands. Alfred stood by the window and smiled, almost unbelievably lucky that he actually pushed a Demon down four floors of nothing. He chuckled lightly and turned towards Yao. "It's okay! I did the right thing!" he exclaimed. "Now **we** can be together! Right?"

Yao went silent immediately, "You expect me to suddenly be in love with you just because you killed somebody I already loved aru?" her voice cracked and she staggered to her feet. "You're a monster Alfred."

Alfred's eyes widened, "No! I killed the monster! I'm supposed to be the Hero that always gets the pretty girl!" he exclaimed and held Yao's wrists.

Yao tried to tug away, "Alfred, that hurts aru…" she glared at him and pulled harder, "Let go!" Alfred shook his head, "I can't do that until you say you love me Yao!" he smiled and leaned his head in.

A light breeze flew in the room and Alfred froze, he hesitantly looked towards the window. "B-but!"

Ivan was glaring at the man from outside the window; two dark wings had sprouted from his back and let Ivan hover there. "I believe this is yours Alfred." He stated and pointed a gun at his head. Alfred released Yao and turned towards Ivan, "B-but I killed you! You can fly?" he asked in disbelief.

Ivan smirked and his eyes shifted black, "Yup." He fired the gun and the bullet flew through Alfred's forehead. He stood there for a few seconds before finally collapsing onto his back, a bead of blood dripped from his lips. Yao hesitantly stepped towards Alfred's body; Ivan drifted in the room and retracted his wings, he threw the gun towards the side of the room, "Is he dead?" he asked.

Yao knelt down and checked for Alfred's pulse through his wrist, "No pulse aru… He's dead." She looked at Ivan and smiled slightly, "I can't believe he didn't know you could fly. I'm sure my Daddy saw you fly before he left aru!" she giggled. Ivan smiled, "We should probably go check on the others, I wonder if they're still fighting." Yao shrugged, "After Raivis carried me to the window, he said he would join in the fight." She told him.

[* * *]

Ivan cautiously walked down the grand stairs and looked around him, random blood stains spotted the floor and Toris sat on the couch rubbing his temples. He looked up suddenly at Ivan and sighed, "We have a few of them captured." He told Ivan, "Most of them are hurt; only one of them is staying because he's worried about his friend…" Toris stood up and led the pair into the dungeon. "Edward and Raivis are keeping them in a few cages," the pair followed them and heard soft weeping in the first cage.

"Nikolai? Why won't you wake up?" it screamed. "I can see you breathing! I know your heart is beating so why can't you wake up?" Raivis annoying stomped into the cage and the man leaped to the other end, "I told you, he'll wake up as soon as he wakes up. He's only passed out anyways." He looked at the man and smiled a little, "I promise…" The man ran his hand through his spiked up blonde hair, "Fine…" Raivis strolled out and looked at Ivan. "We kind of hurt a lot of people…" he confessed, "I'm sorry sir, I know you wanted them dead not hurt."

Ivan placed his hand gently on Raivis's head, "I'm glad you didn't kill anyone, that might have made some people sad…" he smiled and shifted his eyes over to Yao.

Yao strolled into the cage and hugged the man, "It's okay Matthias… They would never try to kill Nikolai, he's a good soul." She assured him. The man, Matthias, stared in disbelief at the girl, "Wang Yao? It's good to see you again." He smiled. She smiled back, "I'll be right back with some bandages," she ran out of the cage and past Ivan. Ivan smirked at the thought of them getting treated with rubbing alcohol, "Enjoy your little trip to Hell," he mumbled, "It burns like fire anyways…" he chuckled and rubbed Raivis's head.

Raivis smiled, "I'm not shorter!" he exclaimed. Yao ran back down the stairs with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a few bandages, Ivan spun around and embraced Yao in a hug. "I'm guessing the fighting is over da?" he asked. Yao hugged him back, as much as she could anyways with all the stuff she was carrying, and nodded. "I guess so aru…" Their hug lasted for a few more moments when Ivan mumbled, "Mathew is going to kill me when he finds the village isn't destroyed."

**(- - - - - - - -End of Story?- - - - - - - -)**

**Kitty: I guess that's the end ^u^ I hope it's good! I couldn't really think of anything else to write except crack a few jokes and pull a 'Happily ever after' hug. –sigh- did I mention I was also a fan of DenNor? That's where Matthias and Nikolai came from anyways.**

** As you see, the story won't really go that far after this. Like I said before, HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Dang Disney. Haha! Sorry I had to kill Alfred btw! But we all know what happened to Gaston in the end right?**

**Ivan: The author did good da? –pulls pipe out of his coat sleeve- don't give her a hard time or else, kolkolkolkolkol**

**Yao: Aiyah! Don't threaten them aru!**


End file.
